quranconnectedfandomcom-20200215-history
Surah Ar-Rahman - The Beneficent
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. ([[55.1]]) The Beneficent God, ([[55.2]]) Taught the Quran. ([[55.3]]) He created man, ([[55.4]]) Taught him the mode of expression. ([[55.5]]) The sun and the moon follow a reckoning. ([[55.6]]) And the herbs and the trees do adore (Him). ([[55.7]]) And the heaven, He raised it high, and He made the balance ([[55.8]]) That you may not be inordinate in respect of the measure. ([[55.9]]) And keep up the balance with equity and do not make the measure deficient. ([[55.10]]) And the earth, He has set it for living creatures; ([[55.11]]) Therein is fruit and palms having sheathed clusters, ([[55.12]]) And the grain with (its) husk and fragrance. ([[55.13]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.14]]) He created man from dry clay like earthen vessels, ([[55.15]]) And He created the jinn of a flame of fire. ([[55.16]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.17]]) Lord of the East and Lord of the West. ([[55.18]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.19]]) .He has made the two seas to flow freely (so that) they meet together: ([[55.20]]) Between them is a barrier which they cannot pass. ([[55.21]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.22]]) There come forth from them pearls, both large and small. ([[55.23]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.24]]) And His are the ships reared aloft in the sea like mountains. ([[55.25]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.26]]) Everyone on it must pass away. ([[55.27]]) And there will endure for ever the person of your Lord, the Lord of glory and honor. ([[55.28]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.29]]) All those who are in the heavens and the earth ask of Him; every moment He is in a state (of glory). ([[55.30]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.31]]) Soon will We apply Ourselves to you, O you two armies. ([[55.32]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.33]]) O assembly of the jinn and the men! If you are able to pass through the regions of the heavens and the earth, then pass through; you cannot pass through but with authority. ([[55.34]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.35]]) The flames of fire and smoke will be sent on you two, then you will not be able to defend yourselves. ([[55.36]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.37]]) And when the heaven is rent asunder, and then becomes red like red hide. ([[55.38]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.39]]) So on that day neither man nor jinni shall be asked about his sin. ([[55.40]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.41]]) The guilty shall be recognized by their marks, so they shall be seized by the forelocks and the feet. ([[55.42]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.43]]) This is the hell which the guilty called a lie. ([[55.44]]) Round about shall they go between it and hot, boiling water. ([[55.45]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.46]]) And for him who fears to stand before his Lord are two gardens. ([[55.47]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.48]]) Having in them various kinds. ([[55.49]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.50]]) In both of them are.two fountains flowing. ([[55.51]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.52]]) In both of them are two pairs of every fruit. ([[55.53]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.54]]) Reclining on beds, the inner coverings of which are of silk brocade; and the fruits of the two gardens shall be within reach. ([[55.55]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.56]]) In them shall be those who restrained their eyes; before them neither man nor jinni shall have touched them. ([[55.57]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.58]]) As though they were rubies and pearls. ([[55.59]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.60]]) Is the reward of goodness aught but goodness? ([[55.61]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.62]]) And besides these two are two (other) gardens: ([[55.63]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.64]]) Both inclining to blackness. ([[55.65]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.66]]) In both of them are two springs gushing forth. ([[55.67]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.68]]) In both are fruits and palms and pomegranates. ([[55.69]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.70]]) In them are goodly things, beautiful ones. ([[55.71]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.72]]) Pure ones confined to the pavilions. ([[55.73]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.74]]) Man has not touched them before them nor jinni. ([[55.75]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.76]]) Reclining on green cushions and beautiful carpets. ([[55.77]]) Which then of the bounties of your Lord will you deny? ([[55.78]]) Blessed be the name of your Lord, the Lord of Glory and Honor! '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''